Armeni
Armeni is an erratic RED Scout TF2 Freak who was created by YouTuber TheInvertedShadow. His theme is Stone Spire Smash from Amazing Island. Appearance and Personality Armeni appears as a RED Scout who dons the El Jefe, The Fast Learner, a pair of black painted Summer Shades, the Sign of the Wolf's School and the Safe n' Sound. Armeni is typically very devious and crafty, often roaming the TF2 Freak Universe in order to cause mischief and chaos wherever he goes, being a jerk to most who come across him. Armeni's temperament is rather erratic most of the time, with him usually doing certain actions on a whim with sometimes little to no provocation. However, while he is often off the walls and destructive, Armeni typically means no harm to others most of the time, being, for the most part, in control of his actions. Powers and Abilities Armeni, though his appearance would dictate otherwise, has a number of freakish and supernatural abilities. Firstly, Armeni's most notable ability is his reality warping powers, which allow him to defy the natural physics of the universe and perform a number of actions that normally would not be physically possible. These actions include being able to manipulate his body without any ill effects as well as being able to do said action to save himself in various situations that would kill normal people, cause random items and, in some cases, people to randomly appear from thin air as well as other random and logic defying feats. Other than his reality warping powers, Armeni has access to a great deal of weaponry, subsequently being done so through the use of his powers, being able to summon an insane amount of weaponry to attack others with. Additionally, Armeni also carries a Lugermorph pistol on his person which he also uses to attack others with, being a good shot with his pistol and seemingly with the other weapons he has access to. Faults and Weaknesses While he is able to use his powers to defy reality to an extent, Armeni is still only slightly more durable than that of a normal Scout, and as such, he is unable to take a great deal of damage. While he has access to many powerful and diverse forms of weaponry, most of the conventional weapons Armeni summons are unable to damage sufficiently powerful freaks, being ineffective against powerful enemies. While his reality warping powers allow Armeni to perform many inhuman and insane feats, he himself is susceptible to his power's effects at times, which can potentially cause him to lose fights and, in rare circumstances, may actually kill him if severe enough of a backfire occurs. Notable Videos By the Creator of the Freak *A Scout's BAD Day *And her fangasm exploded in happiness *Armeni trolls Spy (4th Wall Collab Entry) *Armeni VS The Golden Sword *(SFM) Popping in *Air-headed Opinions (Gmod Airlines Collab) *Treasure Preassure- Part 2 *Fiammetta VS The Golden Sword (Cameo) *Never ask Armeni for help (Gmod Cannon Calamity) *Spy is the Medic (Cameo) *My Weekend with Bio (Cameo) *Paper and Ink- Chapter 1: Build Our Machine (Cameo) *Paper and Ink- Chapter 2: Gospel of Dismay (Cameo) By the Community *Iris the Giftgiver *Treasure Preassure- Part 1 *Swiff's swanky day *The Rights and Wrongs of Dining Etiquette Category:Monsters made by TheInvertedShadow Category:Scouts Category:Reality-warpers Category:Gunners Category:RED Team Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:TF2sonas Category:Glass Cannons